Teal Hair
by char-tomio
Summary: At the school dance, Brawly asks Roxanne if the person she likes has teal hair.


**Teal Hair ~Rocksmashshippping~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"You comin', Roxanne?" asked a 16-year-old with messy teal hair.

His bespectacled brunette companion shook her head. "I'm just going to study back home."

"Whaat?!" gasped Brawly, "No way! It's the students' dance! Everyone's waiting for that!"

"I have better things to do at home."

"Like what? Studying?"

"Yes."

The teal-haired male scoffed. "Roxanne, school's ending. And it's the student's dance. Cut yourself some slack, will you?"

"Plus, no one would even think about asking me to dance, let alone be my date." said Roxanne without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Nu-uh. I'll be your date. How's that?" said Brawly, "Or do you want someone else to ask you out? I can help with that, too."

"And if I go the the dance, that means some guys will.." Roxanne bit her lip. She never had any friends, male or female. It took Brawly a long five months to 'officially' be her friend. Her serious demeanor repelled other people away from her and she knew that she would probably waste a night that could've been dedicated to sleep. And most of all, even if someone would ask her to dance, she wouldn't let a random male touch her waist. Even if it was Brawly.

"Will? C'mon Roxanne. Those people are our classmates. And schoolmates." said Brawly, mussing up his long bangs.

"No. I meant something else. I have two left feet."

"Great! I have two right feet. That would make everything better, right?"

"Thanks, Brawly." Roxanne smiled sadly, "But my mother-"

"I'll ask permission from her."

"I don't have a dress."

"We can shop for your clothes. Well..My mom has some nice dresses at home. She'll lend you."

"And how do I get home?"

"Senior Wallace has a car. Maybe we can still fit in."

"And what if we don't?"

"I'll walk you home."

"The school's a mile away from here. And I'm going to have to wear 3 inch heels."

"No problem! I'll bring Makuhita."

"W-what?"

"Yeah." Brawly grinned, "Makuhita's stronger than he looks. And he loves parties."

Roxanne sighed. "Wow. You sure want me to come."

"Of course I do!" beamed Brawly, "You're far by the most, uh.. Unapproachable girl in class so I might learn a thing or two about ladies about you."

"That's all?" asked Roxanne, irritated.

...

With Brawly's better-than-normal persuasion skills, he managed to sweet-talk Roxanne's mother to let her come. And Brawly's mother left Roxanne a myriad of old, but beautiful dresses to choose from.

"I think you should use contact lenses, dear." said Roxanne's mother, "Give your glasses a break."

Roxanne frowned at the mirror. "I can't believe you're actually letting me do this, mom."

"That Brawly guy seems to be a nice person." said Roxanne's mother, strapping a strand of pearls on her daughter's neck. "He seems very trustworthy, isn't he?"

Roxanne stared at herself in the mirror. Everything was complete. The make-up, the hair and the dress. All that she had to do was to remove her glasses.

"Yeah. He's more than trustworthy."

...

Brawly stared at his wristwatch and knocked on Roxanne's door. He was a bit self-conscious whether he looked too stiff in a coat and tie. Roxanne would probably laugh at him, if not critique him.

"Roxanne.. Yo, Roxy, you ready?"

Brawly took the silence as a 'no' and loosened up his tie. The door opened and out came the brunette, who hardly looked like the bookworm she was.

"Wow."

"Don't stare!" blushed Roxanne. She was wearing a dark blue dress and her hair was tied up neatly as usual, but with her bangs pulled up and her hair parted into shoulder-length twin tails. Her glasses were gone, too, revealing a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm not sure if you're still Roxanne." said Brawly, leading her to the car occupied with their other classmates; the twins Tate and Liza, who could now be easily differentiated with their clothes, Flannery, wearing a flaming red dress and their senior Winona, clad in an elegant silver dress.

...

Brawly smiled as he sat down beside Roxanne again. The party was almost ending.

"So, who did you dance?" asked Brawly.

"You, Makuhita and some I don't know." replied Roxanne plainly.

"Who was the most memorable?"

"The principal, Mr. Wattson." smiled Roxanne, "And Steven Stone."

"Oh.. Steven Stone, huh?" Brawly teased, "You like him?"

"No. His teal hair is really nice, but I like someone else."

Brawly scratched his head and sort of remembered that he had teal hair himself. "Wanna dance again?"

"This is the 5th time, but I don't really mind." said Roxanne, holding his hand.

Brawly knew about Roxanne's stiffness and assured her that everything was looking good if they just imitate the other students. The brunette wouldn't concede letting him touch her waist, but since he was the ever-persuasive Brawly, she finally gave in. It was uncomfortable at first, but he was a gentleman, though not really evident. And as expected, everything went well after a few dances.

"So, Roxanne, you like teal hair?"

"I guess so." Roxanne blushed.

Brawly rolled his eyes. "Hm.. Ah, yes. There's also our senior Wallace. He has teal hair, too. Is he the one you like?"

"No." Roxanne blushed, "He's senior Winona's boyfriend. Why would I compete?"

"Ah, so you do like him." teased Brawly.

"No." said Roxanne, still blushing, "Teal hair is nice, but the someone I like doesn't have teal hair."

The smile on Brawly's face disappeared. Roxanne wasn't looking at him, and that was good. He forced on a smile, even though he didn't know why in the world was he affected by that sentence.

"..Hm, come to think of it, senior Wallace doesn't have teal hair. He has blue hair!"

"Will you stop it?!"


End file.
